Every year, numerous children die from overheating or from suffering a heat stroke when forgotten inside of a locked vehicle. When the weather is hot, the temperature inside of a locked vehicle may rapidly increase and exceed the ambient temperature. In this case, a child inadvertently left inside of a locked vehicle may die from overheating or from suffering a heat stroke.
Numerous methods have been employed to determine whether children are inadvertently left in locked vehicles. For example, some methods use a weight sensor to determine whether a child is inadvertently left in a vehicle by detecting the weight of the child on a vehicle seat. However, placement of other loads on the seat, for example, books, parcels, and the like, may activate a false alarm of a child being inadvertently left in the vehicle. Other methods employ costly hardware.